


'Twice'

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend has two requests from him on the night of the Coriolanus wrap party and before he accepts his Man of the Year award.  Tom is, decidedly, surprised--and up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twice'

What if Tom wasn’t drunk when he filmed the video for Elle UK's man of the year?  
What if he had experienced something else to cause him to appear woozy?

**2014, Coriolanus Wrap Party**

Noelle watched him from the group at the back of the ballroom, keeping her legs closed tight in her high heeled shoes.  She never wavered her sights from him as he took those impressive bows from his waist, a demonstration of such delicate control of his abdominal muscles.  

His body turned to where she was standing and their eyes met.  With a slight wink from him, she responded with a raise of her eyebrow. Tom finally ended his speech, thanking everyone for their hard work and dedication.  

Her heels  _clicked_  off the hardwood floor as she crossed over to where Tom stood.  She could hear faded conversations, laughter and excitement as all were celebrating the end of a hugely successful run.

Pausing momentarily to  peck Hadley Fraser and Mark Gatiss on the cheeks, she lingered to fill Tom’s eyesight.  As he finished speaking with one of the choreographers, he finally made his goodbyes.

“Hey, there you are,” he said, his voice dipping a few octaves lower than normal. She hoped it wasn’t from the performance and more from his excitement at seeing her.  When he strode over to kiss her, she made sure it would be the latter. Her hands ran through his hair with a slight pull.

She heard Hadley murmuring, “Why don’t I get that kind of greeting at the end of each performance?” Tom took in a deep inhale against her skin, his fingers digging into the small of her back.  When they separated, he released a chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

“Nice to see you too.” She was about to respond when Mark appeared at Tom’s shoulder.

“I hate to break up this lovefest, but they will be looking to you for the Elle ‘Man of the Year’ video in twenty minutes. Sorry, Noelle.” She  shrugged in response,  allowing her arm to rest on Tom’s waist.  

They made their excuses as they headed down the hallway to a series of rooms.  When they entered the room, full of cameras and equipment, one of the girls said they required a few more minutes. They offered the adjoining room for the couple to relax.  A fully stocked mini-bar was available for their use.  

When the door closed, Noelle crossed the room and waited.  She watched Tom as she ran one of her stockinged legs against the other.  Eyes hooded, she marveled in the sight of his body as it moved toward her, his taut muscles barely contained in his dark blue Stowers suit.

“So you have another party to attend? Pity, I had a final request from my fearless conqueror of Rome.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“You’ have to make me come twice before you set foot in that room next door.”  Tom choked and then coughed, his eyes growing wide while his mouth dropped open.

Before he spoke, she jumped in, “Unless that’s too much for you this evening.” Her hands roamed underneath the fabric of his jacket, gliding over the muscles of his chest onto his shoulders.  

“I know how hard you’ve worked on his play, and how tired you must be tonight. That is such a shame.”

He cleared his throat, as Noelle ran her leg between his, “Why—why is that a shame?”

She pulled his head down to her mouth, allowing her breath to caress his earlobe, “Because I’m not wearing any panties.”

“Shit, Noelle,” he gasped, “Are you serious?”

She released him and he stumbled just enough to put out his arms for balance.  She leaned against the wood paneled wall and hiked up her little black dress.  Tom’s eyes grew wide to find Noelle adorned in lace tipped thigh-highs, and nothing else.  

One of his fists pulled into a ball as the other held back some muttered words, she assume a curse or two was involved.  With little hesitation, Noelle dropped her hand in between her legs with a sigh.

“I am completely serious.  Twice, Thomas, and your time is ticking,” she gasped as one finger dipped inside.  The sound appeared to spring him to life and his jacket and tie were flung to the ground, along with Thomas, on his knees.

Pushing Noelle into the wall, he looped her leg over his shoulder and pushed away her hand. He took only a mere second as his lips and tongue grazed up her thigh before he plunged onto her core.  She had to hold back the scream that bubbled in her throat as he moved right for her sensitive nub, caressing it with his tongue and then his lips.

“You’re soaked,” he moaned, “You were like this the whole performance, weren’t you?”

There was no intelligent response that came from her mouth, only moans and halting gasps.  Clawing the wall gave her no help either, so she let one hand grasp onto his shoulder while the other gripped into his hair.  Doing so caused him to murmur a groan, which then prompted Noelle to squeal even more at the sensation.  The leverage of her hand in his shirt was an aid; balancing in a stiletto heel had it’s challenges.

Thomas didn’t seem to mind, in fact every time her fingers tightened on either hand, he let off another groan.  She hazily wondered if by the third time if he was doing it on purpose.  At that point, she did not care, as two fingers plunged deep within her.

“Fuck, Tom,” she hissed, while her mouth dropped open, gasping from the sensation.  He quickly found the spots that made her mind go blank on command, teasing and grazing against it until she pulled his head harder.  A few more languid flicks over her nub and one forceful twist of his fingers sent Noelle spiraling off the edge.  Her one free leg bent as Tom held the other, quiet and halting gasps falling off her lips.  With one last shuddering sigh, she slammed her back into the wall, chest heaving.

Tom released her and stood up, immediately grabbing her by the waist and dropping his mouth to hers.  She tasted her own arousal, while her hands grasped around his pants to release his straining length from its strict confines.  His mouth grazed on her jaw, sucking and biting the skin up to her earlobe.

“That’s one,” she purred, “Now for the second, would you care to join me?”

“Jesus, Noelle! What the hell are you doing?”

She chuckled against his skin, releasing his belt and zipper before his pants slid to the ground.  Her hand gave him a few strokes on the front of his boxers as she looked into his eyes.

“I want you, I wanted you the entire time you were on that stage and I had to sit, uncontrollably aroused, and watch you while I couldn’t touch myself. All I could think of was you, between my legs, making me come and scream your name. I wanted you then and knew I was going to have you, tonight.”

Tom sprung to action, as Noelle was dragged to a high backed chair in the opposite corner.  He twisted her against it, rolling his hips against her ass as he yanked up her dress. She had no way of holding back the moan from her chest, she knew it was loud and forceful. Her fingers gripped into the smooth wood, as she heard his belt and pants hit the floor.

“How can I pass up such an opportunity?” he murmured in her ear as he entered her from behind, one hand reaching up to her face.  Her loud gasp was barely contained by his mouth as he pressed against her, his hips thrusting up and into her walls.  There was a tiny  _smack_ every time they met which was punctuated Noelle’s light squeals.

She yanked her mouth from his and hissed in his ear, “Harder,” and instantly he was hitting every spot deep within her. His hands pulled at the cloth of the dress, grabbing her breasts as his teeth grazed off her shoulder. He moved so fast, so deep, she was on the tips of her high heeled toes, clinging for life against the chair.  

Every time he hit the spot that made her weak, his hands tightened again.  His labored breaths were coming faster and faster, his movements halting enough for Noelle to know he was close.  However, she knew he’d hold out for her.

“Oh God, Noelle,” He groaned as one of his own hands slammed onto the back of the chair. She took his hand on her breasts and pulled it to her core. It only took a few languid circles from the pads of his fingers before she felt herself unwind and everything in the room stood still.

She lost her sense of volume as she moaned his name, his own gasps becoming louder and louder in her ear.  With a shudder, they ceased their movement. Noelle’s head dropped forward, her legs giving out under her.  Tom grabbed her and collapsed on an adjacent couch, pulling her onto his lap.  His hands ran through her mussed and dampened tresses before he rested his forehead on hers.

“What in the world got into you?” He gasped.  

Her fingers dragged across his scalp, making sure she stayed clear of the bandage on his head, “Darling, if you sat in that audience and watched your performance, I guarantee you that you would understand.  You’re a machine on that stage, and that energy pulsates in the audience.  Having been there a few times, and tonight being the last, I wasn’t letting you slip through my fingers.”

She pulled his head up and locked onto his eyes, which had turned glassy and hooded after his release.  

“I think we need to get you clothed. Time’s up.” On cue, a knock shook the door as a voice came from the other side.

“Mister Hiddleston? We’re ready for you, um, whenever you’re—available?”  The two snickered under their breath before Noelle jumped in to respond for him.

“He’ll be there in a moment!” Tom silently laughed in her hair, pulling her close to his body, the heat pouring from his chest.

Noelle extracted herself from his grip and walked over to the minibar in the corner.  She pulled out a beer and handed it to him.

“Here, have a Peroni, the bubbles should help you regain some brain function.”  She fixed her dress and placed her ample attributes back into place as he tucked his shirt back into his pants.  Grabbing his jacket from the floor, he held the door open for her as they walked out into the hallway.  Two young women from Elle UK stood slack jawed and motionless while Noelle brushed her curls over her shoulder.

“Have fun, honey,” she purred, “I’ll be waiting, right over here.”  He nodded with a dreamy stare and turned back into the room.  Noelle took a deep breath as she marched with an air of confidence and power as she returned to the party, which was in full swing.  


End file.
